Fishing
by Melissa Flint
Summary: School is about learning but the Slytherin boys take it to another level. Rated MA for sexual contents
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: this is a tester, there are many chapters awaiting (and written) but due to my morals and lack off, I am not sure if I am crossing too many lines writing this so R&R is needed and appreciated (of course) and please keep the flaming to a minimum, it kills my muse. Note: I am still writing without a Beta so I apologize for the mistakes/errors and for all: the grammatical mess))

Warning: SMUT

Marcus Flint is more than just the Quidditch Captain to the rest of the boys, they look up to him, he is their mentor and when the topic falls on girls, Marcus decides a bit of 'show and tell'. The Slytherin boys occupy a cart on the train to Hogwarts and decide to have a bit of fun. Let's call it 'fishing'

_The beginning_

Marcus was standing by the door, leaning against it casually while watching Adrian and Graham argue over which of the Slytherin girls had gone through the biggest transformation during the summer. Adrian had been sending gifts to Elisabeth Van Door, make up, perfumes, designer clothes, in the hope that she would transform from the boring bookworm she was to something a bit more…well, beautiful. Both boys knew that she was one of the girls on the list his parents was considering with when it came to choosing a spouse for their only son and heir. Marcus personally didn't care for that, his family was rich enough, he could, if he wanted to, choose one himself. Clearing his throat he sent the boys to a still.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter once the ball is in play"

Both boys looked at him, clearly not understanding where he was going with this. Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes before peeking out into the hallway from behind the curtain. A second later a wicked smile curled his lip. He slouched, opened the door just a crack, timed it perfectly and at the right second, he yanked the door open, grabbed hold of someone in the hallway and pulled the person inside the cart. Slamming the door behind them he locked it. The scared brunette had only mustered a shriek before he had clamped a hand over her mouth, pressing her against him, facing the boys.

"You see, once you get all the clothes off and the hair messed up, it doesn't matter what she started out as, a fucked witch is a beautiful witch"

Feeling the smaller female struggle against him, he wrapped his arm around her, pinning her arms to her torso.

"So I suggest that, if you have an eye on someone, don't waste time and money on her before you know she's worth it."

Marcus released her slender frame but held the hand over her mouth, no need to alarm too many people before he could silence the cart. Pulling her hair out of the hairband he ruffled it up, ignoring her struggles and the hands that interfered with his work.

"The first couple of times, in order to get to know her, you have to be patient, you never know what kind of past experience she's had, not to mention, it's a test, like on the pitch, you have to prove yourself before you're on the team."

Adrian and Graham looked at their Captain a few times over before sending one or two looks at the terrified Hufflepuff.

Running his fingers through her hair, he ignored the shudders and flipping her hair to the side, he gently placed his lips to the nape of her neck, placing a tender kiss on the soft skin. Tracing small kisses up her neck he started nibbling on her earlobe, his hot breath in her ear.

"A witch takes a lot of work"

He ran a free hand down her torso, feeling as she tensed up again and started struggling against him, he knew she would but this was a crash course for the boys. The hand moved down her stomach and the fighting increased, she was desperately trying to get a hold of his hand and to stop him but he was too strong, he could feel her breathing had increased. His actions, along with the fear, were ripping through her.

"You have to feel your way, take your time to get to know her body, the feeling of her skin and the curves"

His hand moved over her thigh before he slid his hand between her legs. He could feel her sobbing now, he figured it was a mix between the terror and his actions. Maybe he could prove her wrong, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He placed his mouth right next to her ear.

"You have to comfort her, listen to her, tell her that everything is going to be just fine and that you are right here for her"

He slid his hand up her inner thigh until he finally reached his destination, her private parts. She was warm, a tiny bit damp and even though pressing her legs together, there was still room for his hand. He rubbed her once, she squirmed, trying to get away from him but ended up pressing her backside against him and as her behind rubbed a certain area of him, the reaction was almost immediately and the way she froze up told him that she had felt it too.

"A witch is a fine thing if you rub her the right way"

He chuckled at the pun and winked at the boys, they could not see much of what was going on, he was showing them the overall idea and not every little detail and for a good reason, one: this girl would attend school with them for at least one more year so no need to humiliate her more than necessary, second: if she proved a good one, Marcus would consider keeping her. His palm kept busy and the result started showing, not too much to the two others but both she and Marcus knew it, they could both feel it.

"Graham, if you'd please?"

Marcus had nodded towards the door, indicating that he wanted the room silence but the girl could not see his action and apparently thought the worst. She flinched and her legs gave in, Marcus had only a split-second to grab hold of her properly or she would have ended up on the floor and a part of the spell would be broken

"Schyss, careful there darling"

He placed himself down on a seat, pulling her onto his lap. He was painfully aware that she was sitting on his member but he had to suppress it for now, maybe later… His hand was still between her legs as he slowly removed the one that had been clamped over her mouth until now. He whispered in her ear

"I suggest you stay quiet"

He saw the back of her head nod slowly and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, he smiled.

"Good girl"

He moved his hand down the front of her neck, over her shoulder before coming to a rest at the top of her breast. He looked at the two youths in front of him as he with slow movements started unbuttoning a few buttons of her shirt, with her slip over on, he knew she would not be too exposed to the two others, so slipping a hand in under her shirt he held on as she, once more, made an attempt to break their physical contact. Grabbing the flesh with a strong hand, he pressed the other one against her entrance, he had a good and deep hold on her. She went quiet again. He started rubbing her sensitive nerve though the fabric while the other hand started massaging the breast through the bra. She was still shifting but it seemed a bit more … well, less like she was fighting him and more like she was enjoying his actions, or at least trying to enjoy it. He knew that the two others were a distraction, she knew them from school and like any other girl her age, she was probably shy about her body, not wanting to be watched in such a vulnerable state but Marcus was sure he could make her forget she had an audience.

"A witch takes a bit more work than us guys, you need to work several areas at the same time to achieve maximum result"

He tugged her underwear to the side, his finger finally getting in contact with her flesh. He slipped it between her folds, running it up and down a few times before he was sure to have found the right spot. The jolt that went through her body was an undeniable sign.

"Read her, her body will betray her even if she doesn't want to let you know that what you're doing is right"

He felt her nipple react to his touch and her legs spreading ever so slightly. Her head lolled to the side and he could hear her gasping to breathe. He whispered:

"Spread your legs"

She shook her head.

"No…"

Her reply was a mere whisper and he chuckled as he caught the eye of the boys.

"Watch and learn"

Finding the nerve he started circling it, with more pressure and speed and with the other hand he grabbed her breast firmer, catching the nipple between two fingers and giving it a pinch. She gasped, threw her head back and she wrapped her feet behind his calves. Half way to getting her to spread her legs fully.

"Wow… wait? What did you do there?"

Adrian looked bemused as he stepped closer, about to bend over to have a look underneath the skirt Marcus growled and sent him a warning glare.

"It's about combining it, finding the pleasure-centres, her nerve between the legs can be accessed always, almost also if she should cross her legs, the breast is a large bundle of nerves, most if not all of them, ending up at the nipple. Trying pinching, lightly at first, not every girl likes it but apparently: this one does"

He chuckled, this was actually fun. He continued to work her, dipping a finger into her, out again and on the clit again. She was struggling to breathe as he moved his hand down her leg; she sat up a bit straighter.

"No… don't…"

He chuckled again while sending the boys a bemused look over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping"

He winked at the boys as he guided one leg out to the side, placing her foot and ankle behind his calf and locked it between his leg and the edge of the seat. The second leg followed and he slid his hand back up to her private parts, cupping her. He could feel just how hot she had become; fluids had started forming at her entrance. He had to hold back at chuckle, oh how he wanted to plunge himself into that flesh but he strained himself, returning to the work, a finger into her and his thumb rubbing the nerve. His other hand was massaging the breast. Placing his mouth at the nape of her neck, he traced his lips over the soft skin, up and down her neck. When reaching her ear he made sure to let her hear that, he too, was turned on, his breathing was becoming more and more ragged, it was getting difficult to teach the boys.

"I hope you have gotten the idea by now, I have to finish this one off"

Graham and Adrian gave each other a knowing look as Marcus returned his full attention to the girl on his lap, he was painfully hard and her jittering did not help. The friction between them made his head clouded. He picked up the speed again, harder, faster, stronger, he could feel her holding back and something told him that this was a first for her, not necessarily saying that she was a virgin but he knew that if she had been fooling around with boys of her own age, she would have hardly experience the full joy of sex. As his finger flicked over her bunch of nerves between her legs, he felt her buckle. Now! Holding onto her, pinning her legs behind his so she would not close them, he felt the spams, internal and external, running through her body. He gently bit her shoulder as he heard her gasp and moan. After a few seconds the spams subsided to mere twitches, she slumped into his arms, her head back and resting on his shoulder. Marcus was breathing heavily as well, he tried to calm himself, compose himself so he could send the boys on their way, he needed a bit of time to himself. Gently laying the girl on the seat next to him, he wrapped her robe about her form, tightly. Getting up he leaned against the wall casually, trying not to show he was exhausted and his more obvious problem.

"Right then boys, girls can be trained, taught and brought to believe that they are everything to you, one such as that, completely trained and exploited can prove to be a lifelong companion and one whom you will never grow bored of"

Adrian smirked as he and Montague left the cart, whispering a few words in the captain's ear.

"You know that's Wood's sister right?"

Marcus looked at the brunette as another wicked smile twisted his lips.

"Perfect!"

((AN: yes, I am going with Amanda Wood one more time but due to how this story plays out I think it's going to be the last time. I have put a lot of work into the Wood-family during this story (and previously) and it's getting old (or maybe I am) ~ Melissa ))


	2. Chapter 2

Fishing 2

((A/N: There are two story-lines throughout the story, I have done my best to weave it together in a less confusing matter, it has been important to try and explain things as they were happening but I fear that I have made a huge mess of it. I have tried and put them together in 'present time' and 'previous' and it added up but you need both to get the whole meaning and story – confusing? Welcome to my world))

Marcus sat in one of the Chesterfield chairs by the coffee table; his back was to the high celling window and the fireplace to his right. He was facing the doors to the rest of the castle, he liked it like this, his eyes on the only entrance to their sanctuary. The gateway. His eyes scanned over the two boys in the couch across the table from him, they had requested him to be there, more questions according to Adrian. Marcus caught the eyes of the dark haired in question.

"Well?"

Adrian Purcey shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting from the window to the fireplace and over several portraits, only lingering there for a split-second.

"I tried doing what you said"

A smirk curled Marcus' lip. Girl trouble apparently.

"And?"

Adrian swallowed a few times and as Graham started chuckling, he elbowed him in the side.

"Stop it!"

The sandy haired youth roared with laughter

"Maybe you should show Marcus the whole truth?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

Adrian sighed before pointing his wand at his face, removing the glamour. Marcus had to bite his tongue not to laugh out loud, something that Graham failed at – completely.

"Sweet Salazar, what happened boy?"

Adrian growled

"I did as you showed us… or well, I tried but…"

Graham was laughing hard now, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, he tried his luck with Clarissa Valent but the girl kicked the crap out of him!"

Marcus sighed, resting his head in his hands for a few minutes.

"Seriously? She's head of the Ravenclaw duelling club and has 3 older brothers, all who play or have played Quidditch, she's no dainty flower just waiting to be picked mate!"

Adrian growled

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson but …"

He stopped, tenderly touching his split lip which was threatening to crack open at every word.

"How do you pick them then? I mean, she's beautiful and talented, confident and clever"

Marcus smiled

"And those are all reasons not to go for her"

Graham had stopped laughing and was giving Marcus a questioning look. Marcus sighed and leaned forwards, lowering his voice.

"Listen guys, you go for the wallflower, for the grey mouse or the four-eyes weighed down by books. They are too scared to fight back, too scared and too flattered that you will even take a second glance"

Graham cocked an eyebrow

"But…"

Marcus held up a hand, silencing him.

"What did I tell you on the train? Turn an ugly duckling into a swan, you will see her beauty and she will be devoted to you, showing you a side of her that no one else has seen"

Graham scoffed

"I would like to be able to show my girlfriend off to my friends and not be embarrassed, thank you very much"

Marcus sighed

"I'm not talking about finding your wife, I know our families will do that for us, I'm talking about something fun to do while here at Hogwarts, plus learn how to … "

He smirked, sucking at his lower lip for a few seconds

"… well, learning how to rub a witch the right way, it's going to benefit us when we marry. I, for one, do not want a cold witch in the bedroom because I do not know how to please her"

Graham had a bemused look in his eyes and Adrian looked as if the Knut finally had dropped.

"but where…?"

Marcus growled

"I am not your map, your matchmaker or in other way consigliore, go where they go. Library, the greenhouses, study halls, think boy!"

Marcus leaned back in the chair, watching the boys mutter amongst themselves, they apparently needed a gameplan, Marcus, on the other hand, had a plan and a certain someone he had to seek out. The girl from the train. Watching them get up and leave, Marcus chewed his tongue for a bit before speaking out clearly.

"Higgs, come here"

He knew the Seeker had been eavesdropping, he had seen him sitting by the fireplace, never turning a single page in the book he was pretending to read. The blond boy came over, nervously clutching his Potions book.

"I need you to find someone for me"

_A few nights later_

She rushed down the hallway, there had been a sound, steps following her and when she had called out, no one had answered. She knew he would come looking for her, she knew what kind of plans he had when it came to her; she knew how the Slytherin boys played. They were all promised to some daughter of a Lord or someone with money but while they were in school, they played. Her cousin had been caught when she attended Hogwarts and it was not until last year that she had told Amanda everything, told her what to be careful with, who to avoid and never to leave the Dorm alone. Until the trainride she had thought it was just stories to scare her, not that Andrea would do that for kicks, but Amanda just couldn't believe it. She turned a corner and quickly slipped behind a tapestry, clutching her Herboligy book firmly to her chest, hoping to use it to somehow limit her ragged breathing. No such luck. Biting her tongue she tried to hold her breath while listening for who or whatever had been following her. A second later she saw a large shape pass her hiding place; the moon shone from behind him so she couldn't make out who he was, until he turned his head. Strangling a gasp all too late she saw him freeze and with lightning reflexes reach in behind the cloth, grab hold of her. Her scream echoed through the hallway.

Marcus cussed as he clamped his hand over her mouth, all too late, Flitch would be along in seconds so deciding to use her hideout he pulled the terrified witch with him, pinning her between himself and the wall as he heard the Squib rush by. Stupid old fool! Watching the caretaker hobble off he drew a sigh of relief, that was too close and certainly not intended. With a strong hold on the girl he peered into the hallway, it was empty so taking his chance he quickly made his way to the dungeons.

"Make sure to get her back to her own Common Room when you're done with her Mister Flint"

The young man spun around, seeing his Head of House standing behind him, a dark look in his eyes.

"Yessir!"

Severus Snape eyed the both of them for a minute before continuing.

"The youngest Wood, a good choice lad"

Marcus smirked

"Thank you Sir"

Amanda saw the smirk of her Potions Master, he wasn't going to save her? Feeling the darkness claim her consciousness, her legs buckled and Marcus had to catch her before she hit the floor.

Holding the witch in his arms, Marcus cussed again, she could be out for hours for all he knew. A fleeting look up at his Head of House told him to leave her there, so carefully placing her on the cold stone floor, he slipped through the portrait hole before casting a fleeting look back over his shoulder. The Professor summon a House Elf and had the girl transported back to her Dorm. Severus had always been good to them, taken care of any kind of business that would occur, unwanted pregnancies, wanted pregnancies, removing evidence and on occasions wiping a memory or two. Putting on a sneer, he crossed the common room, he knew that when in a foul mood, no one would bother him and he needed that at present time to be honest. He had broken in quite a few fish in his time at the school but no one lasted more than a year, which means two things: he had become quite talented in his means of seduction and that he was without a fish right now. Tracy had moved school mid-term last year, apparently her heart had been broken, and so her parents had enrolled her at an all-girl school. He had seen it coming but had no idea how to avoid it, he did not share her feelings and even if he did, they could never be together. His family had plans for him and he knew better than sprout ideas such as falling in love and eloping. Love… it was a funny word for a chemical, often potion induced, stupor the brain would enter. It could not be measured, weighed or in other words be proven to exist. His mother had once told him that love was like the wind, you knew it was there, you could feel it, it could rip through your entire body but it could not be seen. He disagreed with her, you could measure wind, you could see the force of it but he had never told her that, she had always been a romantic, and she was one of the reasons why he had not joined the other guys in the hunt of the weaker sex, those who just took what they wanted and did not care for the wreckage they left behind. He knew better, he knew to treat a woman right and he knew that once you took your time, you would get more out of it than you'd ever put into it. Once you learned to read them, women were easy.

Amanda had awoken in her own bed and for the first blissful minutes she had thought last night to just be a bad dream. When reality dawned on her, she threw herself back into the pillows with her hands covering her face. She needed help! A second later she was at a table in the Common Room, quill in hand and with quick scribbles, she finished a letter to the only person she thought she could count on in this matter.

_Two days later_

Sitting at her house table for breakfast, she saw the morning mail arrive and a surge went through her as a Barn Owl landed in front of her, offering her a letter and a small parcel. Weighing the wrapped item in her hand she hastily read the note before a frown formed on her forehead. Make up? Had Elijah lost his mind? Reading the note again she sighed before slowly reaching up and pulling her hair out of the eternal bun she wore.

_Months later_

Marcus was sitting on a bench in the locker room of the Pitch. His team had left already, no need to stay hanging. They had lost. Again. His role as a Captain was threatened, he could feel the bickering and the lack of respect from his team, they blamed him. A light knock on the door made him turn his attention to the person entering.

"Yes Purcey?"

They used to be on a first name basis but lately that had changed.

"You talked about… er…"

Marcus scowled; if this was about Quidditch he would strangle the boy.

"What?"

He retorted sharply.

"On the train, if you'd do it right, they would come back"

Adrian blurted out and Marcus softened, rubbing his forehead with a gloved hand while gesturing with the other for a nearby seat.

"Yes I did… and?"

Adrian sat down, eyeing his Captain.

"… well, how…"

Marcus could see him struggling with the words, finding the right ones and formulating them into a proper question but he understood enough from the few oddly chosen words and sentences.

"You want to know when you've caught her, when she's hooked. So to say?"

Adrian nodded

"And how long and when you should wait to see if she comes willingly to you?"

The blond nodded again.

Marcus looked him over a few times

"You don't, it's a chance you just have to take, something you will learn with time but be careful, too much attention will land you in trouble. Make sure they do not fall in love with you."

Adrian nodded, opening his mouth to speak but Marcus cut him off.

"You'll know, the giggles, the blushing, seeking your attention, small gifts. When that happens: Run!"

Adrian nodded again as Marcus continued

"We're playing with fire when we do this, if we break a witch's heart we stand to lose more than a few teeth and our dignity"

The silence lingered between them

"Is that what happened to Tracy?"

Marcus glared at him, the pang of guilt he felt did not become him, a minute passed before he answered softly.

"Yes"

The dark haired Captain got up, locking the last of his belongings in his locker before grabbing his cloak and heading out the door.

"She's waiting outside for you"

Marcus flinched, giving Adrian a wild look.

"Tracy?"

Adrian smiled, a bit too kindly

"No… the sprouting"

Marcus growled

"Don't call her that, it reminds me of Herboligy"

_Later that night_

He was not much for pillow talk, they had nothing in common but sometimes he gave in, exchanged a few words with her, she seemed to crave it.

"Why do they call me that?"

Her voice was soft, careful and mirrored her insecurity, Marcus turned to look at her; she was starring at the ceiling.

"Call you what?"

"Sprouting?"

Marcus chuckled as he rolled to his side, taking a stray of her hair and moving it to his lips. She smelled like apples.

"Because you're Baby Wood, the youngest, a sprouting"

Pulling a face she sat up and pushed herself out of bed. Marcus watched her get dressed and about to pull her hair into ponytail, she stopped and apparently decided to let it hang loose. It was almost time to let her go, she was growing, finding her confidence and strengths. Her hair was one of them, the sun had done its work during the Indian summer and had added a honey coloured tint to it.

"This is the last time Marcus"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, she did not get to call it off, he would do that when the time was right and that wasn't just yet. She looked at him for a second before averting her eyes.

"I'm not coming back anymore"

He pushed himself out of the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on while moving in on her, she refused to look at him.

"I know this is all a game and it has been fun but I want out… now"

"Why do you think it's a game?"

She scoffed, meeting his eyes shortly.

"I'm no fool"

He chuckled

"No, you're not but you do not get to decide"

She gave him a hard look, her eyes dark and her anger obvious.

"You might have 'caught' me but I am not yours to keep as long as you see it fit, I will not be thrown aside like yesterday's news paper when you're bored or done with school should it last that long. I know your family has a bride waiting for you, I am a mere hobby"

Marcus glared at her, his voice low and thick with suppressed rage.

"You will come to my bedroom and into my bed for as long as I want you to, yes I caught you, I have taught you everything and showed you so much, you should be thanking me for giving you so much pleasure!"

Her eyes grew wide and he did not see the slap coming before he felt it hit his face. As the door slammed behind her he snapped out of his trance and got dressed faster than he could recall having done all year and flinging the door open he bolted out just in time to see the portrait close behind her, Merlin she was fast!

Amanda sprinted through the hallway and round a corner; she just had time to avoid bumping into someone by the stairs, sidestepping the person she started her assent with two steps at the time.

"Miss Wood!"

She spun around as her name was called. Snape! As a deer caught in headlights she starred at him, she could hear the sound of rapid footsteps coming closer. Marcus! Casting a nervous glance at the professor she opened her mouth to speak but as his attention was turned to the approaching Captain, she took her chance and ran for it.

"Mister Flint?"

Marcus decided against explaining the whole situation to his Head of House, he needed to catch the girl before she hid away in the Common Room, she would be difficult to get a hold off, Merlin knew she had been difficult to get a hold on in the first place.

_A month ago_

"You're Wood's sister right?"

Amanda looked up at the sandy haired youth in front of her, Higgs, Slytherin Seeker. What did he want?

"You have the wrong person"

She closed her books and quickly stuffed her papers in her book bag, backing away from him quickly. He matched her steps.

"I don't think so"

He smiled kindly at her, the darkness of his eyes, the curl of his lip: he looked creepy.

"I have someone wanting to meet you"

She shook her head, fiddling blindly with the clasp of her bag.

"Sorry but no thanks, you have the wrong person!"

She hurried out the door and into the crowded hallway, amongst her peers she was safe. Keeping her gaze on the floor, she almost dropped her bag from fright when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Pushed against the wall she avoided looking at the Seeker, desperately trying to catch someone's eye, she gave the people passing by a fleeting look. Where was Oliver when she actually needed him?

"They don't see you, you're a wallflower sweetie"

His voice was soft and silky. She looked up at him. Should she scream? Ducking under his arm she reached into her pocket for the Stink Pellet she had gotten last time she was a Hogsmead.

"Let's see about that"

Throwing it she bolted in the opposite direction

_Present time_

Marcus bolted up the stairs, he had held up his hand at his Professor as if to ask him to wait, insinuating him that he was busy. Marcus wasn't sure that was a good idea but he would pay the price later.

Entering the Great Hall he spotted Montague by the Great Doors.

"Graham, stop her!"

Amanda heard him yell and it made her look back for a moment, with all her attention on Marcus, Graham Montague tackled the girl to the floor. She landed like a ragdoll and he had her pinned in a short second but before Marcus could reach them he was pulled off her.

"Amanda, get up, run!"

She scrambled to her feet, Oliver was holding, or trying to hold, Montague in a head lock. Her brother had finally been around at the right place at the right time. She got up but all too late, the delay had been enough for Marcus to catch up with them, she dodged him, losing her cloak in the process, and ran for the stairs. Behind her she heard her brother loose the close combat with Montague. Poor Oli. Almost at the first floor she turned and looked back at the scene playing in the Entrance Hall. She heard her brother cuss at the Slytherins, both by name, until all of them were called to attention. Snape had followed Marcus and they were now in big trouble, Amanda and Oliver most of all.

_At Snape's office_

"But Professor!"

"Forget it Ol, he's not on our side!"

The dark haired man in front of them smirked.

"I can promise you that I am not, Mister Wood: detention for fighting and Sprouting, cleaning duty"

Oliver gaped

"What about Montague and Flint?"

The Potions Master's smile broadened

"None of your business Mister Wood, now get going"

In the hallway Oliver carefully closed the door behind them before turning his attention to his sister.

"Sprouting?"

Amanda groaned as she ran a hand over her face

"I'll tell you later, let's just get back to the dorms"

_The first time_

She had been making her way from class to the Main Hall when he had grabbed her and pushed her into a deserted classroom. She cussed herself inwardly, she had hoped and wished that the time on the train was just a onetime thing, something to teach Purcey and Montague about females but seeing that they were alone, he apparently had more plans for her.

Scrambling behind the desk she starred at him with wide eyes.

"Ready for a second lesson?"

She looked around the room, they were alone, who was he talking to?

"Yes dear, this time we're alone"

He sat down on the edge of a desk while watching her eyes move, Marcus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need to know a few things first"

"First?"

She gasped, an action he found bemusing, she had thought that he had sought her out for a chat. Silly girl.

"Was it the first time?"

She flushed a deep shade of maroon, he laughed as he walked over

"I take that as a yes"

Moving the chair out and gesturing for her to sit in it, he grabbed her arm and forced her when she shook her head, refusing his offer. She had thought it was an offer, a gesture of kindness, it was nothing of the sort. It was a command.

"Will I be your first?"

She shrieked and tried to get out of the chair but he pushed her back down, placing a foot on the seat, between her legs.

"Come on, I am doing you a favour here, do you want to get into a serious relationship completely novice when it comes to sex?"

She shuddered, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him.

"I asked you a question"

She looked up at him, her chin was trembling

"I … er… I want …"

Marcus started laughing as he reached down, pulling her hair out of the bun.

"Seriously? You're one of those? Wanting to marry the love of your life and give your virgin self to him on your wedding night?"

Marcus laughed again, this time seeing her go red from what seemed to be rage. He ran a hand through her silky locks

"Ignorant little thing, don't you know that love is not enough? Love is a good start but if you want it to last you need chemistry. You need passion and to be able to connect physically with your spouse. Love needs to feed too"

He reached down, grabbing her chin and tilting her head to face him

"and do you know what love feeds on?"

He felt her try to shake her head, he moved his face closer to her, lowering his voice and purring as he added

"Love lives of lust!"

She tried to break the hold but he held on and pulled her closer. She could feel his breath on her face, he smelled like mint.

"I will teach you everything you need to know and the best thing is: I ask nothing in return"

He laughed darkly as he released her, standing up straight he started undoing his tie but stopped as she spoke.

"… no …!"

He looked at the girl covering in the chair, her head was bowed and slightly turned, her hair hanging over her face.

Marcus cocked an eyebrow at her before kneeling down in front of her, taking her chin between two fingers and turning her, once again, to face him.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes darted around the room, she was trying her best not to look at him.

"I .. I-I don't want to…"

Marcus smiled

"Oh but I am sure you do, I saw how you reacted to my touch. I know you want me to touch you again, you want me to make you cum again, over and over again"

He ignored her blushing cheeks as he ran his thumb over her lower lip.

"I know you want me to run my hands all over your body, you want to feel me on you and inside you"

He ignored her whimper

"I'll make you scream my name in ecstasy"

Spreading her legs in one swift movement he pulled her closer, settling himself between them.

"You want to feel me, all of me, you want me to fulfil your deepest darkest desires"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her torso against his.

"You're wondering how my skin will feel on yours, how my arms will fit around your body, how I will fit inside you"

He moved a hand up to brush her hair out of her face before moving down her cheek and over her shoulder, with a swift movement he pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap.

"Am I right?"

He looked at her, her eyes were wide, her breathing had exploded, causing her chest to rub against his, her lips were trembling and dry from the rapid breathing. He smirked as he leaned in, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know I am right, you need me and more importantly; you want me!"

As she parted her lips slightly he moved in for the kill. Pressing his own against hers, he ran a hand through her hair while using his other arm to keep her pressed against him, firmly. He could feel her struggles subside, she was hooked.

_Present time_

They turned and started walking down the hallway, Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off.

"Don't go soft on me"

Oliver growled and removed his arm

"Sorry, just trying to be supportive"

Amanda scoffed again

"I needed your support months ago, not now"

Oliver stopped and watched as she too stopped, turned and looked at him

"What are you on about?"

Amanda sighed, she didn't know if to tell him or not, he was a guy after all, he had to know what was going on in the dark corners of the castle unless all that Quidditch had taken up all remaining space in that brain of his.

"Do you know what 'fishing' is?"

Oliver frowned as she continued

"And by that, I do not mean the thing that Muggles do"

He narrowed his eyes at her

"Eli told me about it but I thought it was just a stupid joke"

She shook her head

"No, it's real alright"

"And Flint caught you?"

She nodded before adding

"On the train going here"

Chewing his tongue Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

"I was asked to join in with Davies one time, he wanted to show me but I found it cruel. Not to sound creepy but I thought of you, if anyone did that to you and I just couldn't bring me to do it"

Amanda smiled

"Crazy sod! I'm pretty sure Katie is just waiting to be caught by you"

Now it was Oliver's time to scoff, Amanda merely rolled her eyes.

"You never catch the one you plan on spending your life with, Fish are tests"

Oliver spun around, seeing the person standing behind him, Amanda shrieked and grabbed her brother's arm

"Yes, I bet neither of you know the history that goes into this 'sport' nor what kind of role your family has played in it"

Oliver frowned

"Excuse me Sir, but I do not understand"

Severus Snape chuckled

"No, I see that. Both of your older brothers perfected the art of Fishing, Ronald was truly legendary"

"You're lying!"

Amanda clasped a hand over her mouth, she wished she could take it back.

"I am most certainly not dear girl, Ronald Wood was the one who taught Hamilton who taught Flint."

"Morpheo!"

Amanda screamed as Oliver hit the floor and as she jumped back, she bumped against something big and solid.

"He also taught me how to hold on to a Fish until I was done with her"

Amanda felt his hands come to a rest on her shoulders, so close, they had been so close!

_Previously_

Marcus had gone in search of Higgs, the Seeker was supposed to report back to him, set up a meeting or lead the girl to him but alas. When he found the much smaller boy he was soaking in a tub of tomato juice in one of the bathrooms. Sporting a look of utter confusion Marcus tilted his head

"Are you making dinner?"

Higgs scowled.

"No, she threw a Stink Pellet at me, this is the only way to get rid of the smell plus she landed me in detention!"

Marcus laughed before leaving the bathroom. Apparently he needed someone else, someone with a bit more persuasion and more defence in case the girl had more tricks up her sleeve. Finding Montague in the lounge area of the Common Room he quickly put him on the case: Get me Amanda Wood

_Present time_

Oliver found himself in a chair in the Potions Masters office, before he could act Severus Snape had ordered him to stay sitting.

"It's the order of nature, the girls we pick will always be someone's daughter or someone's sister. Mister Flint does not harm her, he's actually one of my best behaving boys"

Oliver scoffed, was this pride?

"Amanda is at the end of her run, don't worry, you'll have your sister back in no time"

Oliver glared at the dark haired man

"And you have no morals or scruples in allowing this under your roof?"

Severus Snape laughed

"Sweet Salazar, no, like I said: its nature's order and to be honest, Quidditch isn't everything, you better find a fish yourself"

Oliver sneered

"I'd rather eat lead"

Severus chuckled

"That would be a heavy lunch, not sure you can fly after such a meal"

Getting up he motioned for the Gryffindor to follow him, opening a door to a spare bedroom, the Captain gasped as he saw what was inside. On the bed was a young woman, her blond hair spilled over the pillow, a slender arm over her head. She was out cold. Severus chuckled as he pushed Oliver into the room.

"Consider this a peace offering and a head start, don't let me down!"

In Marcus' room Amanda was perched on the bed, he was pacing in front of her.

"You obviously know more than you let on, you have been trying to trick me into letting you go"

"And I thought I showed all the signs of being ready to be released, then why don't you? Aren't you tired of me yet?"

"Aren't you the least bit thankful?"

She scoffed

"Please!"

He smirked

"Yes?"

A nervous chill ripped through her body

"No!"

He chuckled as he moved closer, undoing his tie

"See? I've heard that before and yet, I was able to change your mind"

_Montague's interception_

She had asked Alice to get her a specific book from the library but after several attempts the girl still came back with either the wrong book or empty handed. Amanda fumed! She had been locked up in the Dorm for a fortnight now, since throwing the Stink Pellet at Higgs she didn't dare leave, she had barely been attending classes. She was going stir-crazy and right now, along with missing vital information for her essay, she mustered the courage to enter the real world again. Peering out into the hallway she held her breath, there was no one. Running towards the door to the library she slipped inside, pressing herself against the door before taking a few calming breathes. The librarian looked at her strangely but then again, she gave most pupils a strange look. It didn't take Amanda long before she found the right book and the right information, this was for extra credit but she knew she needed to make up for all the classes she had been skipping. Copying the facts she needed, she rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in her pocket. Putting the book back on the shelf she took a deep breath before slipping out of the door, into the darkening hallway.

"Hi there little fish"

She shrieked and spun around. Montague! She felt her cheeks flush and lowered her eyes. He had been there that day. She heard him chuckle as she turned and bolted for the stairs. She didn't even make it half way.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He had a tight grip on her, a hand firmly over her mouth and his wand against her throat. She whimpered as he dug his fingers into her cheeks.

"Marcus has been looking for you, where have you been hiding all this time?"

She started sobbing and Graham groaned

"Oh great!"

Starting to walk towards the dungeons he ignored her struggled, down the stairs and to the entrance of the Common Room. Through the portrait hole, through the Common Room and to the door leading to Marcus' private quarters, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, stepped back and awaited the answer. Marcus opened the door slowly, giving the Beater a questioning look until he spotted the girl.

"Perfect! Well done!"

Graham pushed her through the door and into the Captain's arms.

"No!"

Marcus chuckled as he closed the door and warded it, no need for interruptions. Turning he smiled at the girl, now, standing behind one of the armchairs.

"Come here"

She shook her head and he smirked, he had never expected her to come to him willingly.

"Ok then, I guess I'll come get you myself"

Before she could react he had grabbed a hold of her, pulling her close.

"I've missed you, I've missed your body against me"

Pushing her hair out of her face he smiled down at her before kissing her

"I've missed this too"

Guiding her over to the bed he sat her down before kneeling down in front of her, his hands on her thighs.

"I've miss this, your skin against mine, to touch you"

She flinched, pushing his hands away. He chuckled again, grabbing her face and capturing her lips in another kiss.

"I've missed the taste of you"

She whimpered

"I've even missed that"

Lowering her on the bed he started kissing her neck as his fingers undid the buttons of her shirt

"Didn't you miss this? The kisses, the excitement, the anticipation?"

In seconds she was naked beneath him and he stood op, admiring her.

"I can't wait to feel you on me, around me, I want you so badly!"

Amanda looked up at him, this would be the second time he bedded her, she could not deny that his words had some effect on her, he was not bad at foreplay, not bad at all. As he undressed she averted her eyes, cussing her blushing cheeks under her breath. She heard him laugh. Next thing and he was on top of her, turning her face to him before he kissed her again.

_Present time_

The following morning Amanda made her way to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast. She hadn't slept in her own bed this night, she had barely slept. She didn't understand it, Eli had told her in his letters that she had to start acting confident and to let her hair down, it would be signs that she was growing and thereby losing her appeal. Montague passed her in the hallway, hitting her on the back of the head with his bookbag in the process. Bastard! Pulling out her wand she muttered the spell for the full-body-bind and sniggered as she had to step over him to get to the stairs. Sending him a mock kiss she started climbing the stairs with a spring in her steps.

Sitting down at her House table she grabbed a cup of tea before scanning the room, she had placed herself with her back to the Slytherins so facing the Gryffindors. Spotting her brother she frowned, he looked miserable. Getting up she brought her tea with her and saw down next to him, he didn't look happy to see her.

"What's wrong?"

She whispered while trying to catch his eye

"What happened?"

Seeing him get up she frowned, he replied coldly.

"Nothing, excuse me"

Alicia sat down next to her, grabbing a piece of toast as they watched him leave the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with him?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish I knew…"

"Sprouting, you're not in Gryffindor, are you?"

The cold voice rang through the hall, making several students turn. Amanda growled before getting up, leaving her tea and leaving the Great Hall. Bastard! In the Entrance Hall she stopped and looked around, where had Oliver gone to? The Pitch of course. She exited through the large oak doors, jumping down the stairs and making her way across the grounds. Something had happened the night before and she needed to know what, maybe, just maybe she could help him. She found him sitting by one of the goal posts.

"Spill it!"

"I've done something horrible…"

"So have I – who did you do?"

She chuckled at her own joke but quickly stopped when he looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Katie…"

Amanda gave him a confused look, why was he sorry about that?

"What!"

He shook his head

"It wasn't right, Professor Snape had taken her from her dorm and offered her to me"

Amanda gasped, holding a hand over her mouth

"Oh Oliver, please…"

Sitting down next to him she bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, she certainly did not have anything comforting to say.

"She'll forgive you, she loves you"

It was lame and surely not the truth, Amanda had no idea what had happened but seeing him like this was distressing. He was her strong brother.

"She was out cold, I thought… I thought that if, if I … if I did as Snape asked, that …"

"They would leave me be?"

He nodded

"Nothing you can do will release me, only Flint can do that… or me changing schools. Think Beauxbatons has room mid-term?"

She chuckled and continued

"I don't speak any French"

Oliver gave her an empty look.

"Katie never woke up, I did that to her and she will not know or remember, do you think I hurt her?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulder, feeling her heart drop

"I have no idea…"

"Did it hurt you?"

Amanda wringed

"I don't feel comfortable sharing such things with you Oli"

Getting up she gave him a strange look before turning to leave.

"Find her for me ok?"

She turned and looked at him shortly

"Sure…"

Heading back to the school she felt a knot build up in her chest. The games played at this school were not for the faint of hearted. Holy Hufflepuff!

_Cleaning duty_

The following morning Amanda was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor in the Potions Supply room with just about the smallest brush she had ever seen. Snape really had put some thought into her punishment.

"Looking good little fish"

Scrambling backwards she gasped. Montague! Getting up she cussed being wandless, Snape wanted to make sure she wouldn't cheat during her punishment, she had willingly handed over her only means of defence.

"Go away Montague!"

He smirked, leaning casually against the doorframe as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Or what?"

She rolled her eyes and forced herself to turn her back on him, she needed to show that she didn't fear him and that she was confident. Somehow she feared that it would backfire on her. The door closed and she gave a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin.

"You look good on your knees!"

She screamed from fright and scrambled to her feet. He was still there.

"Bugger off!"

He stepped closer and she bumped against the shelves, hearing the rattling of glass. Another step and she was out of room, she was corner as he towered over her.

"Don't break any rules now Graham, I'm Flint's!"

She held her breath, what was he playing at? Would he seriously give this a go? Graham chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I thought he released you"

She scoffed, trying her best to be nonchalant.

"I wish!"

Graham licked his lips, his ocean blue eyes boring into hers.

"Seeing that you've already received your training – mind sharing your wisdom little fish?"

She didn't know if to laugh or scream. Was he for real? In one swift movement he had picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and was pressing her against the shelves, the wooden planks digging painfully into her back and shoulders. She stemmed her hands against his shoulders.

"No Graham… don't …"

Her voice failed her; she had thought she was safe.

When he was done she was on the floor, she had fought him, he had split her lip, she had kicked him and his response had sent her crashing to the floor. Closing her eyes she held her hands to her face. Sweet Merlin how did it come to this? She heard someone clear their throat and she flinched. Would he be back so soon? He said he would be but she had hoped for eventually or never, certainly not now. Looking at the dark figure standing in the doorway she froze up. Marcus smiled coldly at her.

"So enjoying your freedom?"

Her eyes grew wide, he had put Graham up to this.


End file.
